


Невозможные, невероятные вещи

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of the battle with Ardyn, Episode Ignis ending ahoy, Ignis sees, M/M, Noctis Lives, Slow Romance, The vaguest proposal in history of Lucis, we won!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Вечер после победы





	Невозможные, невероятные вещи

Камин в зелёной гостиной не разжигали как минимум лет двадцать пять — Ноктис смутно помнит полудипломатический-полуродственный визит очередных светлостей и умеренно официальный ужин, на котором его не отчитали за то, что болтал ногами. Гладио тоже помнит:

— Двадцать шесть, — уточняет он. — Ирис только родилась, а тут суматоха с этим посольством сомнительной легитимности, отец был не в восторге. Но, да, их тогда принимали в этом крыле. С тех пор, наверное, и не пользовались. 

Комната укутана серым; под слоем пыли не разглядеть ни паркетного узора, ни цвета портьер, ни обивки кресел. На столешницах можно писать. Как и во всей Цитадели. Цепочка оставшихся следов — чёткая, будто нарисованная, петляет от тронного зала: к щитовой, в командный центр, в кухни, в уборную у общественной приёмной; и каждый раз возвращается назад. Словно лепестки протоптали. А теперь стебель — по казавшемуся когда-то бесконечным коридору к гостиной, где нашёлся камин. 

— Это неважно, что не пользовались, — вздыхает Игнис, — всё равно прочищали. 

Одиннадцать лет назад. С тех пор в дымоходе могли поселиться летучие мыши. Его вообще могло засыпать. Одиннадцать лет назад. 

— Давайте уже решать что-нибудь, — зевает за спиной Промпто. — Я бы не сказал, что это был очень длинный день, но утомительный уж точно. 

Провисев на небосклоне часа три, солнце принялось клониться к закату. Может быть, день будет нарастать постепенно, так же как и укорачивался. Или, как предположил Промпто, это они “разобрались с делами” после обеда. Наблюдать за закатом было тревожно; мучительное “а что если?..” не давало дышать. Но стоило солнцу спрятаться, на бархатном синем — не чёрном! — небе выступила луна. В космической глубине перемигивались звёзды.

Настоящая ночь. Как раньше. Не как вчера.

Вместе с облегчением навалилась усталость. Не успевшие прогреться помещения затопила ночная прохлада, грозящая превратиться в морозец. “Окееей, на часы никто из нас не смотрел,” — неловко засмеялся Промпто, — “а в календарь? Сейчас вообще что? Лето? Осень?”

Автономные генераторы в Цитадели оказались повреждены: что-то испорчено вредителями — может животными, а может и монстрами, — но большая часть уничтожена ещё при шту… Одиннадцать лет назад. 

— Ну что, звёзды и костерочек? — хмыкает Гладио. В глазах застыло: “Я ещё не хочу уходить,”

Теперь Гладио, спрятав подбородок и рот в вороте шинели, чтобы не наглотаться пыли, рубит мебель в зелёной гостиной. Игнис отдирает последние клоки обивки от каркаса кресла, чтобы не жечь синтетику, и тыкает зачарованным клинком в сложенную в камине щепу. Огонь занимается тут же — деревяшки антикварного гарнитура совсем сухие.

Комната согрелась быстро. Света от огня в камине хватает только на полукруг пола прямо перед ним — маленькую автономию посреди закрашенной чёрным вражеской территории. Лёжа у самой границы, Ноктис разглядывает кольцо. Чёрный металл и золотой, и посередине подсвеченный оранжевым — от огня — камень. Теперь в гранях отражаются только всполохи: заключённый в камне свет ушёл вместе с магией, осталась просто вещь. Фамильное кольцо.

Ободок легко соскальзывает с пальца, едва оставив след на коже.

— Игнис, — голос мягко вклинивается в тишину гостиной и тает в ней.

— Что? — откликается тот через пару мгновений. Будто надеялся, что если не ответит, всё-таки уснёт в ту же секунду.

— Держи, — Ноктис не глядя вытягивает руку влево, зажатый кулак упирается Игнису в плечо. Вздохнув и повозившись, тот подставляет ладонь.

Тишина. Вдох, снова тишина. Шипит, вскипая, лак на прогорающих резных ножках.

— Что там? Что вы там? — Промпто переворачивается на живот и поднимает голову, опираясь на локти.

— Ноктис, — Игнис устало вздыхает, словно ставя точку. Сразу после имени.

— Ты его уже надевал.

— Ноктис.

— Оно твоё, — Ноктис тоже умеет ставить точки голосом. Его всё детство этому учили.

— Ты не можешь…

— Я не могу?

Сегодня они победили тьму. 

Целую жизнь назад, здесь же — всего этажей на двадцать ниже и левее по коридору — болтавший ногами так, что пятки гулко стучали в сидение чересчур массивного кабинетного стула принц заявил: “Вот вырасту и женюсь на тебе!” “Это невозможно,” — ответил тогда Игнис.

А вчера Ноктис вернулся из Кристалла. И сделал ещё с десяток невозможных, невероятных вещей за день. И где-то в том десятке — поцелуи, точно такие же, как десять лет назад. Разве что теперь с мягким покалыванием от щетины. 

Покатав кольцо в пальцах, Игнис, всё так же одной рукой, надевает его на безымянный, накрывает ладонь Ноктиса своей, переплетая пальцы, и отвечает совсем не на заданный вопрос:

— Да.

— Ифритовы свежелопнувшие яйца, — ржёт Гладиолус, — ну наконец-то. Это была самая нелепая помолвка в истории Люциса.

Объективно, он не прав. Игнис лежит на полу в пыльном и разгромленном зале, смотрит сквозь слёзы на расплывающиеся ореолами искры в камине, на любимую улыбку в обрамлении такой смешной бороды и автоматически поправляет:

— В Графитовой Родовой Книге задокументирован случай, когда между…

— Спи! — притворно стонет Гладиолус. — Хватит на сегодня! Завтра будет новый день.


End file.
